The present invention relates generally to electrical systems, and more particularly to an electric ring with an external power source.
Conventional electric rings may contain limited functionality due to the difficulty of including a sufficient battery and computer processing system into a single ring. For instance, a conventional electric ring may merely offer light-emitting diodes (LED) to keep energy consumption low. Additional functionality in a ring may increase electrical power consumption, thus increasing a ring's energy storage needs. However, including features, such as, for example, a small display to show text and/or images, may require more energy storage than may be realistically stored within a ring. Thus, an innovative energy storage system may be needed to enable an electric ring with increased functionality.